goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Henry and June
About them Name: Henry Age: 32 Hair colour: green Voice: Young Guy Name: June Age: 32 Hair colour: blue Voice: Ivy Children: 7 (Ryan, Quinn, julie, Tara, Zac, Melanie and Mackenzie) Likes: nickelodeon shows, own adventures Dislikes: Playboy magazines, Heavy metal, gangsta rap, drugs, smoking weed, baby shows, the deep water, injury Favourite music: 90s and 00s music Summer outfits: swimming costumes Halloween costumes: goth In 2018, they started singers and they will become the best singers along with the offbeats with their own albums like cbeebies wash song, take a bath, somewhere over the rainbow, what a wonderful day songs and more In 2019, henry and June starred on now 80s and 90s called h&j’s 20 80s and 90s cartoon capers by wearing some 80s and 90s outfits Henry's Plot Appearance Henry has green hair with a blue shirt containing an upside down smiley face, red pants and yellow shoes. Characterization/Personality Henry is the energetic host of KaBlam!. He acts foolishly and believes he looks good shirtless. In one episode from Season 1, "Comics of Champions", he has a crush on Thundergirl from Action League Now!. In Season 1, Henry is shown to be smarter than June and more like an older brother to her. In Seasons 2-4, he is more clumsy, dim-witted, and his voice is deeper. Henry is also prone to the majority of the show's accidents, including getting hurt by Mr. Foot, the show's Sasquatch (Bigfoot). Some of Henry's skills include playing the guitar and dancing. Relationship with June Even though Henry often ends up at the receiving end of June's jokes, they are very close friends. There have been threats to their bond - most notably in the episode Won't Stick to Most Dental Work, in which Henry got tired of being made fun of and left - but they always ended up back together in the end. Henry's Lessons Henry teaches about the art of "Chuckimation" in the Action League Now! shorts to June in "Your Real Best Friend". Henry also explains what a villain (or "protagonist") is and how dull Action League Now! would be without them in "Money Train 2". Together, him and June explain the principle of the Accordion Squash in the Season 1 episode "Resistance is Futile", and the phrase "onomatopoeia" in the Season 3 episode "Your Logo Here". June's Plot 'Appearance' June has blue hair in a ponytail with spikey bangs, and is most often seen wearing a yellow t-shirt with a red-orange jacket with black spots, and green plaid shorts and black shoes. In a couple of episodes, it is revealed that she wears a white sleeveless undershirt under her tee and jacket, and one episode even shows her underwear: bloomers that match her jacket. 'Characterization/Personality' June's characterization and personality changed significantly between Seasons 1 and 2. In Season 1, she is depicted as overly excited, ditzy, and not too bright. In Seasons 2-4, however, she is depicted as smart, prone to snarky remarks, and laid-back, but with a rather fiery temper. This change in characterization was very well received by fans. One of June's most consistent traits is that she's a prankster, and often teases Henry. Usually, she's laughing at him because he always gets hurt. June has a number of skills. She is often shown to be quite proficient with machines and gadgets, and built a large and complex page-turning device. She can also play the acoustic guitar and sing. 'Relationship with Henry' Even though they frequently bicker (and he often ends up at the receiving end of her jokes), Henry and June are very close friends. There have been threats to their bond - most notably in the episode Won't Stick to Most Dental Work, in which Henry got tired of being made fun of and left - but they always ended up back together in the end. 'Reception' June seems to be the most popular character among fans, for numerous reasons. One is that her sense of humor is a bit more "adult", endearing her to older fans. Another is her originality - while most other animated shows have female characters in more generic "girly" roles, June is a tough-talking tomboy. Another reason is that many fans simply find her cute. 'June's Lessons' June teaches about choking and the Heimlich maneuver in the Season 3 episode More Happiness than Allowed By Law, where she lets Henry choke on the wedding cake just as she teaches. Together, her and Henry explain the principle of the Accordion Squash in the Season 1 episode "Resistance is Futile", and the phrase "onomatopoeia" in the Season 3 episode "Your Logo Here". Trivia Category:Good Users Category:ComedyYes HorrorNo’s allies Category:Gfourtx's allies Category:Characters Voiced by Young Guy Category:Characters Voiced by Ivy